His Salvation
by Paige242
Summary: Chloe was the only one who remembered. And maybe, just maybe, there was a reason for that. Vlad/Chloe, futurefic.


Chloe remembered.

And that simple fact had been her downfall.

It hadn't taken her very long- the memories had seemed like dreams at first but, as the weeks passed, they began to feel more and more real. Within two months she we certain that it was all true- Vlad, Dracula, slayers, the Grand High Vampire, that last night at the castle- but by then, it was already too late. He was gone, they were all gone, and she had climbed up the hill to find a dank and abandoned old castle. Not even Reinfield had stayed behind.

In her more fanciful moments, she had contemplated looking for them- but she had no idea where to begin. They could have gone anywhere...if they were even still alive (or undead, rather). And if a family of vampires didn't want to be found, she knew it would be near-impossible for a mere human to track them down.

So Chloe Brannagh gave up and resigned herself to her boring, normal, life. School was dull, and had never posed a challenge, and her family (though generally well-meaning) could be tiresome at times- but she made the best of things, and tried to push the thoughts of the reluctant heir of Count Dracula from her mind.

Sometimes, she wondered why she was the only one who didn't forget.

She remembered why the others' memories had been lost, but she could not figure out why her memories had come back while Robin's didn't. Her brother had known Vlad better, and had spent so much time up at the castle during those fateful two years, but even when she tried to trigger his memories his mind remained completely blank. He should have been the one to remember- not her.

It didn't make sense.

At least, not yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad tried to forget.

But he knew he never could.

So much had happened during the last decade, but his short time in Stokely always found its way back into his troubled thoughts. He supposed it was because he had been happy there, even if his facade of normalcy hadn't always been a success. At least he had had Robin and Chloe- and he could not help but wonder what could have happened if he hadn't erased their memories...if he had stayed. It was always tempting go back and, some days, the desire was almost as overwhelming as his unfortunate need for blood. But he pushed it back, just as he pushed all of his desires back, and did his best to go about his daily business.

He was the Grand High Vampire now, and his life during the past ten years had been an endless string of balls and council meetings. Being a fairly private and shy person, Vlad had never been fond of either- but he had accepted his duties (what choice did he have?) and did his best to use his position to his advantage. Even though he would never manage to change all Vampire laws and customs (they were far too entrenched for that, and he didn't want to have a coup on his hands) he had made several strides towards progress. Rules were relaxed, transgressions were overlooked, and (he hoped) a more favourable relationship between Vampires and breathers was beginning to develop. Things were far from perfect, but they were better, and that was all he could hope for.

But there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't wish that he could go back. In retrospect, and despite all of the sticky situations he had found himself in, his preteen years had been the best of his un-life. School, friends, no responsibilities- he would trade almost anything to have those things again.

And, perhaps more importantly, he hadn't been a full vampire back then. His transformation had taken place at sixteen, and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. In all honesty, he had stopped looking for a way out after he had discovered that he was the "chosen one"- the Grand High Vampire had to _be_ a Vampire and he consoled himself with the thought that at least this way, he would have the power to make a difference.

He had not, thankfully, gone as crazy as his cousin Boris- but the road had been far from easy, and it had taken every ounce of his strength to maintain his sanity. And there had been moments when his control had faltered- particularly in the early years.

He had bitten people.

Killed people.

Slayers, mostly...but it didn't make it any less painful.

It was all part of the deal, he supposed. Sometimes the bloodlust was too much and sometimes (not often, thankfully) he could not hold back.

Vlad would always hate how good those moments felt. Trapping a victim, burying his fangs in their flesh, revelling in the sweet taste of fresh human blood...it was wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

But, at least for now, he always came back to his senses and such incidents had been few and far between. It was never easy, but he managed- and sometimes, the memories of Stokley were the only thing that kept him anchored. He knew he wasn't human, and that he never would be, but recalling the time that he had felt the most normal- and recalling the people that had made him feel loved- always seemed to do the trick.

Most times, it was the image of a blonde haired girl that brought him back.

And deep down, he had always known what that meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the Christmas holidays when he had finally come back.

She was home from University for a few weeks, enjoying a bit of Brannagh family holiday cheer, when she had seen a flicker of light coming from the castle. It was freezing out, and she knew that it was probably stupid to go up there alone- but she had been unable to resist. He had been gone so long, and she had thought about him far too often (more often than she cared to admit), and there was nothing that could have kept her away.

It would have been nice to bring Robin along, she had mused, but he had never believed her so-called stories about the pale boy on the hill. She knew convincing him to come would have been futile. And besides, he was happy this way- his morbid vampire phase was simply a childhood memory, and he had become a well-adjusted young adult.

He didn't remember.

But she did.

And she had to go.

Alone.

The trek was shorter than she recalled- perhaps because her legs were longer now, or perhaps it was because she had never been so anxious to get up to the castle. Whatever it was, she was there is record time- her body shivering, and her mind racing.

She saw movement against the soft candle light through one of the gothic windows and, somehow, she knew.

It was him.

Chloe knocked twice and only had to wait a moment before the large wooden door swung open. Her heart was pounding but, thankfully, she did not have to wait very long. It was as if he had been expecting this visit. Before she knew it, he was in front of her, looking so familiar and yet so different than her childish mind recalled.

He was taller now, and even paler than he had been before. There was also a new elegance about him- and a strong presence that he had lacked in his earlier years. Even though he was wearing black pants and a blue jumper, she knew almost instantly that his transformation had taken place. Somehow, he was more vampiric...and yet, there was the same gentle expression on his face and same the same tenderness in his eyes.

"Chloe."

His voice was deeper now, but his tone was still so undeniably Vlad. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but a wave of relief swept over her.

He was still in there.

Perhaps it had been daring of her (he was a fully grown vampire now and could, after all, kill her with one quick bite) but she stepped over the threshold and threw her arms around him. She felt him stiffen for a moment before returning the embrace.

Strange as the moment was, it somehow felt completely right.

"I remember." She whispered, revelling in the feeling of his ice-cold hand on her back.

"I missed you." He replied.

For a second, everything as simple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew that he could never move back there, but Vlad found himself visiting the old castle on the hill more than he ever thought he would.

It had just been during the holidays at first.

Christmas, Easter, summer break...he always made a point of coming back, at least for a few days, when she was home from school...and he never waited more than a few hours before she arrived at his door.

She always knew when he was there.

Vlad never told anyone, not even his dad or Ingrid (who, thankfully, had given up her plans for world domination years ago) and he snarled threateningly at any curious vampires on his council who asked where he had been going for his "vacations."

She was his most precious secret, and he knew it would always have to be that way.

The whole damn situation was stupid, really- he knew that he never should have gotten involved with her (there were rules about that sort of thing and even the Grand High Vampire couldn't overturn _those_ laws)...but that evening when she had shown up at the castle, flushed and shivering and beautiful, he had known that he was a goner.

She was the only one who could anchor him to his sanity.

And had realized that it had been Chloe all along.

But even still, Vlad had never planned it this way. At first, they had simply talked- remembering old times, and trying to figure out why her memories had not stayed buried- but there was no masking the fact that they both felt something more. By the end of his first stay, they had shared a heated kiss- and Vlad accepted that there would be no turning back.

With each visit they grew closer, and the days he spent with her were as happy (if not happier) than the best days of his childhood. When they were together, he felt free. She never treated him like he was different and, sometimes, he could even pretend that was just a normal bloke with a fantastic girl that was crazy enough to love him.

He always cherished those moments.

Now that she was finished with University, his visits had become more frequent- he escaped there whenever he could. And she always came, without fail.

Neither one was sure how long this could possibly last, and there was always a faint sense of foreboding that lingered in the back of their minds.

The human and the vampire.

The human and the _Grand High Vampire_.

There was no way that it could possibly have a happy ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only a matter of time before someone realized what was going on.

Really, it was quite surprising that it had remained a secret for as long as it did. But the proverbial cat was destined to come out of the bag eventually.

He should have known that Ingrid would be the one to put the pieces together. His sister had become a little less temperamental in recent years, but she still (unfortunately) saw it as he duty to pester her little brother as often as she saw fit. Sometimes he wondered why he let her (and his father, for that matter) stay with him...but, he supposed, he placed more importance on family than most members of his race. In an odd sort of way, it was good to have them around.

Every time he flew off for a secret visit to Stokely, Ingrid would ask him where he was going and he would reply that it was none of her business. She had shrugged it off at first, claiming that she didn't care where "His Blandness" spent his spare time- but he knew her curiosity would get the better of her some day. She knew him too well, and she knew that something was up.

He always left in hurry and came back looking more content than he had before. His father had noticed his behaviour too, and (suspecting love was behind his contentment) had once asked who the lucky "Vampireress" was. Ingrid had been there on that occasion as well, and he could tell by the expression on her face that the wheels had started turning.

A few months later, she had figured it out.

"_It's that Branagh girl, isn't it?"_ She had asked, her eyes narrowed accusingly. "_I knew you'd never be able to stay away. Wait until the council hears about this. The Grand High Vampire and the breather. Classic!"_

Vlad had made no effort to deny it, but had begged her not to tell. He knew, however, that this marked the beginning of the end.

She had agreed to keep his secret ("for now"), but there had been an uncharacteristic seriousness in her voice as their conversation had come to a close.

"_You know this can't last,"_ she had said. _"You need to leave her, or you need to turn her." _

He had gone over both options many times before, but neither seemed like an agreeable course of action.

"_I could never do that to her. I would never forgive myself." _

Ingrid had simply nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, you still don't seem like a vampire, most of the time," she mused, reaching up and brushing a tender hand across his cold cheek. "Sometimes, I still find it hard to believe.

Vlad smiled sadly, before looking away. There were moments, mostly when he was with her, that he nearly forgot too.

Nearly...but never completely.

He loved that she didn't see him that way, and he wished more than anything that he could pretend to be something he was not- but he also knew that it was dangerous for her to push the cold hard facts too far from her mind.

She should never let her guard down.

It was far too risky.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he felt a familiar sensation in his mouth as he willed his fangs to emerge. He hated how natural it felt, and how much more alluring the scent of her blood was when he was in his true form.

He turned back towards her, this most identifiable symbol of his identity now on display. There was, as expected, brief flash of fear in her eyes, but (much to his relief) she fought it back quickly.

Her hand remained firmly clasped in his.

"Never forget, Chloe. You can't forget."

"I won't."

And with that, she pulled him in for an unexpected kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last day of Chloe's life had been extremely ordinary.

She had finished up another boring shift at the call centre and had gone over to her parent's house for a family dinner. She listened quietly as Ian and Paul talked about the hot new girl they had seen down the street from their flat, and smiled as Robin announced that he had started seeing one of his co-workers. It was nice- really, it was- to hear their stories...but she'd have been lying if she didn't admit that it filled her with a pang of jealousy. In the past couple of years, hers life had been anything but normal and, while she was happy with Vlad, she wished that things could have been easier.

But she had done her best to put on a happy face, and only allowed herself one or two longing glances towards the castle.

She wished that he could visit more often, and it always hurt to be apart- but she knew that seeing him every few weeks was better than nothing. They were playing a dangerous game, and she knew that she had to be satisfied with what she got- anything more would provoke far too much suspicion, and neither of them could afford to risk it.

"Will you stay and have some custard, Chloe?"

Her mum had spoken with a wide smile and, if Chloe had known what awaited her, she would have smiled back.

She would have said yes.

But instead, she shook her head. "Gotta work early tomorrow, I best be off."

They said their goodbyes, none having any idea how precious that moment would soon be, and she had walked out into the darkness, her coat wrapped tightly around her to combat the autumn breeze.

The streets of Stokely were quiet that night, but Chloe had thought nothing of it. It was a pretty safe town, after all, and was not known for having high crime rate. She had always felt safe and she knew the town's nooks and alleys better than most.

All things considered, she never could have predicted what was coming.

Most people say that they experience a certain feeling just before something is about to happen.

A chill down their spine, a tingling at the back of their neck, a sinking feeling in their stomach...

But Chloe felt nothing.

She simply walked, thinking carelessly about her warm bed and her last evening spent with Vlad by the roaring fire.

It came as a complete surprise, then, when she felt a very sudden, and very piercing, pain in her neck.

It happened so fast.

And she barely had time to scream before the world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ingrid had always had a weird definition of the word "present"- so when she had come skipping into his throne room and declaring that she had something "very special" for him, Vlad was instantly worried.

Ingrid never skipped.

And she never smiled.

So it was pretty clear to him that something was horribly, horribly, wrong.

But even then, he never could have predicted _this._

She had taken him by the hand and led him down the hall, looking happier than a werewolf with a fresh bone.

"You're going to love it, Vladdy," she stated smugly, "even if it might not be obvious at first."

That had worried him even more and, seconds later, his worst fears were confirmed.

If he had a heart, it was have stopped beating at the sight before him.

It was Chloe.

Lying in his coffin.

Cold and lifeless.

"No." His voice was raspy, and he used his vampire speed to whisk himself to her side. He could see the bit marks almost instantly, and he knew exactly what had happened.

"Ingrid, how could you?"

His fangs were barred, and his flashed with rage and- almost instinctually- he found himself speeding across the room and pushing his smiling sister against the wall with an alarming force. If she had been human, she would have been grievously injured- but (luckily for her), the pain was minimal.

"What did you do to her?"

His voice was dangerous. The walls shook with his rage and a few fragments of decaying stone fell from the ancient ceiling.

"I did you a favour, brother." Ingrid replied, her smug expression remaining firm. It was clear that she felt no remorse, and that made him even madder. If he had had a wooden stake in the castle, he probably would have used it.

"You're a monster."

"Get over yourself." She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, we're both monsters. You couldn't keep up your little human affair forever. In case you forgot, Vlad, you're the Grand High Vampire- and your council is getting suspicious. Some of your councillors were planning to follow you next time you left- so I figured, hey, why not do the guy a favour and save him the trouble of getting caught."

She paused, looking nonchalantly at her lacquered nails. "You're welcomed, by the way. I've made you a nice little vampire bride."

"I will _never_ thank you for this," he hissed, the rage still flowing through him. "Get out."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. When you come to your senses and decide to thank me, I'll be in my room."

"Get out," he repeated as the walls shook once more. "I never want to see you in this castle again. That is an order."

Her eyes widened and, if he hadn't been so angry, he would have felt a pang of sympathy.

Maybe she really had thought that she was doing him a favour. Maybe she had been trying to protect him- to make him happy. After all, the happiest days of Ingrid's life had been the ones she had spent with her newly turned Will. Maybe she wanted to give him something similar.

But right now, it didn't matter.

Chloe was dead.

Chloe was one of them.

Chloe was condemned to an eternity of un-life.

And it was all Ingrid's fault.

She had never seen things Vlad's way, and she would never understand how tragic such a transformation could be.

"Fine. Be an ungrateful prat." She spat, trying to look annoyed before she slipped into bat form and flew out of his grasp. For a moment, he watched her escape into the darkness and his eyes lingered on the ceiling long after she had gone.

Right now, it was too painful to look at anything else.

He knew that the sight of Chloe's unnaturally pale face could easily drive him mad, and he knew that unleashing his significant power would have disastrous consequences.

Fists clenched and eyes firmly planted on the ceiling, Vlad did something he hadn't done since his sixteenth birthday.

He cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been hard, but he knew that he would have to sit by her side until she woke up. It had taken several hours, and a long talk with his father, to get his emotions in check- but, as soon as he was certain that he would not do anything irrational, Vlad had forced himself back into his room.

It hadn't taken as long as he had thought for her to regain consciousness, and he knew that the sight of him was a comfort during her time of confusion.

"What happened?" She had gasped, taking in her new surroundings. "How did I get here? Why am I so...thirsty?"

He had done his best to explain, and it had killed him (again) to see the pain in her eyes. She, unlike Ingrid, knew what this meant- and he knew that it was not something she had ever wanted. Controlling her bloodlust, lurking in the shadows, watching her family grow and die...

And unlike him, she hadn't known that it was coming. She there were so many things she hadn't had time to do, and it was already too late.

She would never see another sunset.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

He had helped her out of the coffin and they had sat, for what felt like hours, in front of his foreboding fireplace. Neither could feel the heat now, but it was nice to pretend. It was nice to do something that they had always done, even if things would never be the same again.

By three am, it was clear that she needed to eat- a topic they had both been avoiding- and he had gone to his cabinet to fetch a bottle of blood.

"I...I know it's scary, Clo." He said, his voice nearly breaking as he poured the thick liquid into two elegant glasses. "But you need to eat. Especially as a newborn. There is no choice, for now, - but one day, if you want, we can try some of the alternatives."

She nodded, her eyes wide.

"Is it...human?"

There was no point in lying.

"Yes."

She simply nodded, and he noticed that her hand shook as he passed her the goblet. She starred at for a moment, but he could see the all too familiar look of longing in her face.

She wanted it.

Craved it.

And, seconds later, she gave in to the temptation.

He hated every moment of it.

This was never supposed to happen.

But, at the very least, he was relieved to see her develop a healthier flush as she continued to consume the much-needed nourishment. Vlad took a few sips of his own, trying to ignore the sweet sensation of the liquid in his mouth. The monster in him loved it, and he could feel his fangs itching for more.

"Can I...is there more?"

She looked ashamed, but he could tell that she was regaining some of her strength. There was hunger in her expression, too- and he could see the glint of her fangs beneath her lips.

It was all so surreal, but he knew it wasn't a dream.

He refilled the glass, and watched with a combination of relief and sadness as she consumed the lot. When she finished, she placed it on the table with a soft clag, and he could tell that she was troubled by how satisfying her meal had been. He knew exactly how that felt, and he hated it just as much as she did.

"I...I'm a monster, aren't I?" She whispered, turning away from the glass with revulsion in her eyes. "I drank...I'm hideous."

Her hand moved towards her mouth, but he caught it with his before it reached its destination.

"Please, don't say that. Don't ever say that."

Vlad brushed a strand of vibrant blond hair off of her forehead, and did his best to smile- hardly noticing that his own fangs were still on show.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

And he meant every word. She was perfect, in his eyes- even now.

Especially now.

Maybe he was more vampiric than he thought, but (despite the regret that would always linger), she was more alluring than ever.

And she was his.

Forever.

Silently, he raised his hand and wiped a stray speck of blood from her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will," he whispered.

Chloe nodded, and placed a gentle kiss on his neck before nestling into his arms. He could see the tears in her eyes but, somehow, he knew that they would get through this.

He hadn't planned it this way.

He hadn't asked for this life.

He had never wanted this destiny.

But maybe, with her at his side, things would be a little bit easier.

He had never forgotten the girl from Stokely. And she had never forgotten him.

In the end, that had been his salvation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Thoughts? Would be willing to do a follow-up if there is interest. Let me know!

Never planned to write this, but there is a severe lack of Vlad/Chloe out there. I think they're cute and (unlike most, apparently) I don't see Robin/Vlad as a good couple.

Cheers!


End file.
